The Things that Happen in Mikage Shrine
by Positive-Chan
Summary: A collection of short stories about things that happen in Mikage Shrine. From familiar fights, work, and all the other things that happen in Mikage Shrine, they're sure to make you laugh sometime.
1. Ice Cream

Hope you enjoy! I'm not really a drabble person, but... I still enjoy them anyways :)

Ice Cream

"Tomoe!" Nanami whined, "You put extra shittake in my porridge!" She stomped at the table.

He grunted, "That's because YOU GOT A ZERO ON YOUR MIDTERM!" he continued to furiously chop more shittake

"Oh yeah..." Nanami smiled her idiot smile, "I forgot about that! Heh heh..."

Mizuki stirred some sake he was brewing at the table while this whole conversation was going on and had a brilliant plan, "Nanami-chan..." he said with a pouty face.

"Hm? What's wrong Mizuki?" She asked gently, Tomoe knew exactly where this was going.

"Oh he just wanted you to have a sip of his sake, didn't you Mizuki?" Tomoe glared.

"But Mizuki... you know I'm too young! I have to go do some talismans, you two don't fight while I'm gone, okay?" Nanami sighed, shuffling off to do her duties.

As soon as the cheery girl left the room, the familiars had created a tense atmosphere with their constant glares. Mizuki shot Tomoe a nasty glance, "I'm gonna kill you fox."

Tomoe glanced over his shoulder baring his fangs, "Not before I kill you first, damn lizard."

"I'm a snake, dumb ass fox!" Mizuki hissed standing up from the table, pushing the chair aside.

Tomoe wiped his chopping knife and held it up, "Oh... I guess I can make some soup out of you though..." he snickered.

"WRAAGGHH! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP SO BAD!" Mizuki roared lunging at the familiar.

"WELL JUST TRY IT! I'LL MAKE YOU INTO SOME NICE SOUP! COME HERE!" Tomoe snarled pouncing onto his fellow familiar.

Nanami burst into the kitchen, "STOP!" the familiars forced to stop from her word bindings gave her innocent looks, pretending that nothing at all was happening in the kitchen prior to her sudden entry.

The land god sighed, "I've had it! You two need to stop fighting all the damn time!"

"But, Milady, it WAS the snake's fault." Tomoe said acting calm and reserved, although he really just wanted the snake to get in trouble for once.

Mizuki shot him an evil eye, "But my lady and mistress Nanami, it was just an accident, he shouldn't have been so mad in the first place!"

"JUST STOP!" Nanami screamed, the familiars trembled when they saw her have a devious smile, "Hey... I have an idea... wanna know what it is?"

"No." the familiars said in unison while panicking on the inside.

"Well you're gonna know." Nanami smiled, "You're gonna go eat ice cream!"

"Yaay!" Mizuki squealed.

" **But, you will eat it together at the same table from the same cup.** " Nanami grinned.

The familiars stood there, horrified at what she just said.

" **And I'll be watching too.** "


	2. Gauze

Nanami left PE class and limped on over to the nurse's room. She's lucky Tomoe didn't see her otherwise he'd be throwing a fit right about now. With a knock, she opened the door only to be greeted by the nurse. She had a flawless smile, her pearly whites and smile were very pretty, Nanami only wished for a smile like that, that way Tomoe could think she was cute.

"Um... are you going to get on the examining table?" asked the nurse.

Snapping out of her daze Nanami replied, "Hai!" before shifting herself onto the table.

The nurse walked over and sighed, "How'd you get such a large scrape? It practically stretches from your knee to the middle of your shin! This will burn for a bit, I need to clean the wound." the nurse said taking a cotton ball and doused it with some rubbing alcohol.

She placed the ball on Nanami's leg as she winced with pain, "Owww..." she gripped the table hard until she heard the door slam open.

"NANAMI!" Tomoe shouted swinging the door open.

Nanami blushed furiously as every patient at the room stared at her after seeing the loud commotion Tomoe made.

Tomoe ran over to the table, "Are you okay Nanami?!" he asked worry in his voice, she was too embarrassed to look him in the eye and turned her face.

"Yeah..."

The nurse chuckled, "Oh! Is he your boyfriend? How sweet!" she turned to Tomoe, "Here, you can sit over there." she said pointing to some chairs. Obviously Tomoe sat to the chair closest to Nanami. Nanami's whole face was red with awkwardness.

"Are you sure you're okay Nanami? Your whole face is red!" Tomoe blurted out, making all the girls in the room giggle.

"YES TOMOE." she said rather harshly, but she lowered her voice, "I'm fine."

The nurse chuckled once more, "This is going to take a while, you should head back to class Mikage-san." (Tomoe's last name in school is Mikage in the anime and I think manga but I'm not sure)

"No."

"Excuse me, what?" the nurse asked again, slightly ticked off, turning her attention away from Nanami and instead to Tomoe.

"I said no. I will wait for Nanami and escort her home. I'm not leaving." Tomoe said sterner, standing his ground. The patients in the room gasped as Nanami stood there her jaw practically hit the floor.

Tomoe fought with a teacher for her, and won.

Luckily the nurse was kind enough to let it slide and finished the job up quickly by wrapping gauze around the wound and sent the girl with her boyfriend home.

"How did you get hurt so easily?!" Tomoe hissed.

Nanami sighed, "During baseball when I went to 2nd base, the person there tripped me and I fell. And I bled. A lot."

Tomoe made that disapointed sound in the back of his throat, "I'm going to kill that guy."

"No you're not."

"Fine."

"If Mizuki yells at me..." Tomoe fumed.

"I'll tell him it's not your fault."

"But he'll get angry."

"Yeah... he would."

"Nanami-chan!" squealed Mizuki as the two walked into the shrine. It took him a while to notice the large wound on Nanami's leg but when he did, well it went like this, "TOMOE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY OWN BARE HANDS! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN A BETTER FAMILIAR! I COULD DO BETTER!"

"I guess it already started..." Nanami sighed as the two familiars soon began bickering.


	3. New Years

Tomoe was tired, he spent the entire Saturday at the yokai market looking for some new clothes for the New Year. He was exhausted and hoped he didn't have to come home with Mizuki to deal with, but he knew that'd be far from reality. Knowing him, the snake probably didn't do any work today. And with New Year's cleaning, it'd be even more hectic than usual in the shrine. With a heavy sigh, he crossed the gate walking back into the mundane world with bags in hand. He strolled up the steps of the shrine and walked in, setting his clothes in his room before smelling a sweet smell from the kitchen.

The kitsune turned around only to hear an excited squeal from the snake, _great_ , just _great_. He walked down the corridor and smelt the sweet smell once again... it smelt...it smelt like chocolate.

 _Mizuki doesn't know how to cook...so it must be Nanami... but wasn't she a horrible cook? At least she can make something... was she making Valentines Chocolate? No! That's stupid, she wouldn't be making those, it's not even February!_ Tomoe thought, although it stung his heart that the chance she'd be making chocolates for him was zero. _What am I thinking?! Whatever, it smells nice anyways..._

So out of curiosity, he wandered into the kitchen and he was greeted by what made the sweet chocolaty smell: A chocolate frosted cake. Tomoe stood there, surprised that it even turned out great and Nanami didn't burn down the kitchen. Nanami beamed when she saw Tomoe, she was in her working clothes and had a apron tied around her waist along with a handkerchief tied across her head to keep the hair out of her face. She smiled deeply with a blush to accompany as she had a bit of icing smeared on her face.

"Tomoe! You're home!" She grinned even brighter, a smile he always wanted her to have, it made his heart flutter nervously and happily, "I made a cake for New Year's Day! I had some extra batter and threw it in a cupcake tray, so you can enjoy those while we wait for New Year!"

She handed him a cupcake, he looked at her for permission and she nodded, so he bit down and it was warm. The fluffy cake sat in his mouth as a smile crept on his face, "But there's no icing" he smiled as he wiped the icing off Nanami's cheek with his thumb and licked it clean, "That's perfect." Nanami flushed bright red as he chuckled on how his tease affected her that much.

"S-So do you like it?" Nanami stuttered, she was excited for his approval and was rewarded.

"Hmm" the kitsune grunted as a giddy smile shone on the happy girl's face.

"Tomoe-kun is so dirty!" Mizuki whined from across the room, the two had totally forgot he was there. Well that ruined a chance for a perfect kiss...well, better luck next time.


	4. Singing

**Sorry for the extremely long delay, I was super busy with my other story 'A Mistake' The things that happen in Mikage shrine is a story that I probably won't be updating that often since my main priority is my first story.**

* * *

Nanami skipped home from her day of school. She gigged excitedly, she had a question for Tomoe that he couldn't run away from and she was eager to ask him. The fox was home for the day and so was Mizuki, Nanami was almost ready to burst at the thought of it. A grin was on her face as she scurried home, she heard Kurama sing before and even though she had to admit it wasn't the best, Tomoe was always complaining that the singing was horrible. And if Tomoe was practically amazing at everything... shouldn't Tomoe be an amazing singer as well?! The girl squealed, this was going to be amazing, but she couldn't ask right away.

Nanami dashed up the shrine steps and was greeted by the fox, she wanted to ask but held it down as the fox spoke, "My, my. You came home earlier than usual today, usually you dawdle around like an idiot. But it's good, you have more prayers to fulfill."

Nanami pouted, "I do not dawdle around." she sighed as she placed her books down and ran off to her room. Picking up the blank talismans, the girl quickly sped through them but maintained her neatness so Tomoe wouldn't throw them out. A few beads of sweat formed at her temple but the girl kept at it, finishing talismans the fastest she ever has.

"Done!" the girl exclaimed and ran off into the kitchen to see Tomoe sneakily tossing some shiitake mushrooms into the mixing bowl, "Tomoe!" she whined as she stood behind the familiar and he jumped a bit not seeing the girl.

"What is it?" Tomoe sighed as he looked over his shoulder at the girl.

"I have a request."

"Not until I'm finished." mummbled the fox. Nanami frowned, she was excited but she'd have to wait some more. And even though she could just command him right there, it wouldn't be as much fun.

The girl trudged away, "Fine..." Tomoe glanced over before tossing the shiitake out just as he threw them in. He sighed, this girl knew just how to get to him.

* * *

Tomoe placed the bowls down on the table, one by one and called the girl, "Nanami, your meal is ready." The girl skipped in, it was time to ask him. To ask Tomoe to sing. Nanami squirmed in her seat with excitement as Mizuki sat down as well, "Why are you so fidgety? Is something wrong?" asked the familiar but his heart sank when a mischevious grin found it's way to her face. Something was up and by the looks of it, he didn't like it.

"Tomoe, I have a request..." The girl started out but she giggled before continuing, "Can you sing?"

Tomoe turned beet red as Mizuki laughed, "Of course he can't! He's probably just jealous of Kurama and tries to be better."

"I- I can sing."

"..."

"I'll go get the camcorder." squealed Mizuki as the snake left the table and came back with the camera, "Ready."

"S-Shut up! I'm not going to sing!" stuttered the fox.

Nanami gulped, "Tomoe, sing"

Tomoe's face grew red, she wasn't commanding him to sing was she?! But the girl repeated, her voice strong, forcing the familiar to sing.

...

So he did.

...

And it was beautiful. Mizuki and Nanami watched flabbergasted with jaws that hit the floor in shock. The camcorder blinked and the fox's face was pink as he closed his eyes and his melody filled the room. Onikir and Kotetsu chuckled, "You haven't seen Tomoe-dono sing before have you?"

Mizuki and Nanami blinked before nodding their heads, Kotetsu smiled, "Tomoe-dono has sung before and it was for Mikage-sama when he was a god. Oh, I remember those days! And remember how Tomoe was so embarrassed he didn't speak for days, right Onikiri? Mikage was stunned and so was Tomoe since he never sang before but his voice was like how Otohiko-sama says 'Gold'!"

"He-She-Guy?" Asked Nanami but Tomoe was still singing since Nanami didn't tell him to stop and he was extremely flustered.

Mizuki laughed as he recorded the fuming yet blushing fox, "Oh yeah! Wasn't he a good friend of Mikage?"

"Yes," said Onikiri as he brought tea into the room to watch the fox sing unwillingly, "Mikage loved Tomoe's singing and had him sing for all the gods when he went to Izumo that year too! Hohoho, poor Tomoe. Eventually Mikage forgot about it, and now that you thought of it, I can imagine how Tomoe feels now."

Mizuki sighed, "Man, Tomoe-kun is good at this... at least I can publicly humiliate him with this!"

"Shhh!" Nanami shushed, "I wanna hear Tomoe sing!"

So they all sat while sipping their tea, staring Tomoe in the eye as he sang with a beet red face for the rest of the day. Tomoe refused to speak to the girl for a very long time and bought a lot of shiitake. But she made him sing every now and then


End file.
